theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Algernon Rowan-Webb
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Wizard |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Male |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | Brown |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Wizard, Teacher |- | style="width:30%;" | Actor | style="width:70%;" | *Paul Copley (1998 TV Series) *Philip Martin Brown (2017 TV Series) |} Algernon Rowan-Webb is a wizard whom Mildred met when she was briefly turned into a frog by Ethel. Mildred then saved Algernon by taking him to the Grand Wizard, Egbert Hellibore, to be turned back. Story Books Algernon attended Cackle's Academy when it was a meeting place for wizards, along with his friend Egbert Hellibore. Algernon was turned into a frog in an argument with another wizard, and not having the ability to change himself back, he took up residence in the school pond and remained a frog for many years. A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch Mildred met Algernon in the pond when she was briefly turned into a frog by Ethel. Mildred talked to the frog and learned of his true identity- a wizard who has been enchanted so long ago that he can't even remember his own name. A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch, Its a Frogs Life Mildred vowed to get him restored, but that could only be done by a fellow wizard. Even though she is banned from the Halloween ceremony, she manages to get him turned back. Mr Hellibore, who was one of Algernon's fellow magicians at the time of his transformation, turns him back to his human form. As a last request from Mildred, Mr Hellibore magicks up a pot of tea along with some toast and crumpets with butter, the one thing Algernon had been craving. A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch Later in the term, he invites Mildred and the other girls in her year, along with Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle, to stay at his castle at Grim Cove. Algernon tells the girls an old story about a lost treasure. The Worst Witch All At Sea After Mildred Saves Miss Hardbroom and Finds the treasure, Unbeknownst to everyone else, Mr Rowan-Webb gives Mildred a present: a gold necklace of two frogs with emeralds for eyes facing each other and shaking hands. As thanks for Mildred saving him, He treats her with great warmth, informing her once that he has never had a truer friend. The Worst Witch All At Sea 1998 TV Series Algernon attended Cackle's Academy when it was a meeting place for wizards, along with his friend Egbert Hellibore. Algernon was turned into a frog in an argument with another wizard named Mortimer Mistletoe, and not having the ability to change himself back, he took up residence in the school pond and remained a frog for over forty years. Its a Frogs Life Mildred met Algernon in the pond when she was briefly turned into a frog by Ethel. Mildred talked to the frog and learned of his true identity- a wizard who has been enchanted so long ago that he can't even remember his own name. A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch, Its a Frogs Life Mildred vowed to get him restored, but that could only be done by a fellow wizard. Even though she is banned from the Halloween ceremony, she manages to get him turned back. Mr Hellibore, who was one of Algernon's fellow magicians at the time of his transformation, turns him back to his human form. As a last request from Mildred, Mr Hellibore magicks up a pot of tea along with some toast and crumpets with butter, the one thing Algernon had been craving. Crumpets for Tea After being returned to human form, Algernon briefly stayed at Camelot College with Hellibore before moving into a large house by the river, taking Merlin Langstaff with him as his apprentice. He then invites Mildred and her class to spend a week at his riverside house. Animal Magic In the next term, Algernon along with Chief Wizard Hellibore and three wizard apprentices Barry, Gary and Merlin turn up at Cackle’s during a snowstorm, seeking shelter from the weather. Hellibore is a bit put out that Rowan-Webb started a snowball fight with him; Algernon is in a particularly mischievous mood, reveals himself to be Master of the Revels, and, despite the objections of Mr. Hellebore and the academy staff, organises an Upside Down day. Everything is turned on its head; teachers and pupils change places and there are games instead of lessons. This creates tensions between himself and Hellebore, which culminates in a shape-shifting contest, almost resulting in Rowan-Webb being eaten by the kitchen cat, when he turns himself into a mouse. Animal Magic Later in the term, he invites Mildred and the other girls in her year, along with Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle, to stay at his riverside house. Much to Mildred's delight, she discovers that Algernon has taken on Merlin as his apprentice. Algernon tells the girls an old story about a lost treasure, which Mildred ends up finding.Carried Away 2017 TV Series Algernon is first seen in Selection Day when, as frog, he helps Mildred make a levitation potion. Later, when Ethel turns Mildred into a frog, Mildred meets Algernon in the school pond. Algernon was the first wizard to teach at Cackle's Academy, but only briefly, as he was turned into a frog and has been living in the pond ever since. Algernon shows Mildred a locket with a picture of a woman he once loved, and Mildred encourages him to come back to the Academy with her. Mildred and Algernon make it into the castle, and after nearly being caught by a cat, they are picked up by Miss Gullet and put into jars in the potions room. Enid realises that one of the frogs is Mildred, and she and Algernon are turned back. It seems Miss Gullet turned Algernon into a frog so she could take his job, and she is dismissed from the staff as a result, and Algernon is re-instated in his teaching post. It turns out that Miss Bat is the woman from the locket, and she's been waiting for him all these years. In The Best Teacher, Miss Bat wakes up claiming something has taken her sock, and Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom decide that she has 'lost her marbles' and that she needs some time off teaching. Algernon comforts Miss Bat, and when it is suggested that she may have to leave permanently, Algernon says that he may have to leave with her, however Miss Bats reclaims her teaching post when something 'tinkers with her toenails', deciding it safer to be teaching than in bed. In Finding Joy, Algernon proposes to Miss Bat, but because she ate a cake that Mabel Tapioca put a spell on, she says 'No' instead of 'Yes', causing Algernon to run away to the pond and turn himself back into a frog. However Miss Bat finds him, and explains that it was a misunderstanding. She then proposes to him, and he says yes. They get married at the end of that year, and are last seen planning their honeymoon. Algernon thinks that Miss Bat's relatives are a bit weird, even though his guests and best man are all frogs. Physical Appearance In the 1998 TV Series, Algernon has curly brown hair and glasses, and wears green robes. In the books, he looks like a typical wizard, similar to Egbert Hellibore. In The Worst Witch All at Sea, he is described as "An old man with a bottle green cloak... and a dreamy look on his face". In the 2017 TV Series, he retains his long beard. Personality and Traits Algernon can be a bit silly and immature at times, such as when he declared Upside-Down day, but he just wants to have fun, having been stuck as a frog for so long. He is a kindly man but very mischievous. Also as a result of being a frog for so long, he has some frog-like tendencies, such as catching flies on his tongue. In the 2017 Series, he keeps an 'emergency jar of flies' on hand. Abilities and Skills Algernon can shape-shift, though not as well as Hellibore. In the episode "Animal Magic", He has a shape-shifting contest between himself and Hellebore, almost resulting in Rowan-Webb being eaten by the kitchen cat, when he turns himself into a mouse. Algernon can be quite absentminded, and potions are also not his strong point, as he messes up his and Hellibore's potion on Upside-down Day. Relationships The Grand Wizard, Egbert Hellibore, is an old friend of Algernon's, they both attended the Academy as pupils when it was a meeting place for wizards, although Algernon’s silly and immature behaviour annoys Hellibore. Algernon is friendly with Mildred, as thanks for her saving him, He treats her with great warmth, informing her once that he has never had a truer friend. Merlin Langstaff becomes Algernon's apprentice after moving to his riverside house. Trivia *Algernon inherited the position of master of the revels from his father. Animal Magic *Algernon Rowan Webb’s name in other languages: French: Romain Webb German: Algernon Wunschstein-Flopp - Algernon Wishstone-Flop Dutch: Evertjan Dromenster - Evertjian Dreamstar Appearances *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *The Worst Witch All At Sea *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (Its a Frogs Life, Crumpets for Tea, Animal Magic, Carried Away, The Dragon's Hoard) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Teachers